The Pieces Don't Fit Here Anymore
by Eryce
Summary: When he agreed to help Philly PD with an old case, little did Tony know his past will become his future.
1. The Beginning Of The End

_I don't own NCIS. Never have, never will. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The End**

"Mom? Guess what?"

The dark-haired boy slammed shut the enormous front door and ran towards the living room. In his haste, a bouquet of roses threatened to slip from his grasp as he threw his school bag into a corner.

"Sorry I'm late, Mom. The teacher wanted to .. Mom?"

He frowned, momentarily confused by the empty chairs. His mother always waited for him to return from school. He turned his attention towards the kitchen. Nope, not there either. Her car was still in the garage and she wasn't in the garden. None of the hired help knew her whereabouts. He pounded up the stairs towards his mother's bedroom. He hesitated at the closed door. He really wasn't allowed into his parents' inner sanctum. Shrugging, he knocked on the door.

"Mom?"

Hearing no answer, he twisted the door knob, slowly opening the door. He peered inside, cautiously. No one was there. Her keys and cell phone were still on the bedside table. Strange.

The little boy clutched the flowers tighter, suddenly feeling cold. She can't still be mad, can she? He has been seriously out of line during the argument with his mother last night but he already apologized the following morning. A deeper frown appeared. He knew his mother held grudges but that was what the roses were for. This.. disappearing act .. was not normal. He bit his lower lip, wondering if he should call his father but immediately dismissed the thought. His ears were still blistering from the _last _time he did that.

He opened his bedroom door and stilled, blinking in surprise. Of all the places in the house, what was his mother doing lying on his bed.

"Mom?"

She looked more peaceful than she has for days. Lips red as the roses in hand, dark ebony hair fanned out on his pillows like a dark halo, her dress a dark hue of red against skin white and pale. One arm hung limply from the side of his bed. She looked like a fairy tale princess taking a nap.

…_Snow white …_

She looked too still

… _fair maiden…_

Her son crept forward, a horrible realization forming. He touched her hand. So cold.

…_dead…_

"Mom!"

* * *

Seconds ticked. Minutes flew. Hours dragged by. Days passed.

It all seemed like an eternity; it all passed too quickly.

It seemed only a second ago he found his mother on his bed, sleeping for eternity.

Now, time stood still as he watched her being lowered into the ground, thinking that she looked as beautiful dead as she did alive.

The funeral was a tasteful affair, held at the family chapel.

Her priest bemoaned her tragic passing at such a young age, praised her charity work, sympathized with her husband and only child. He deftly avoided all mention of suicide.

The choir sang beautifully, their hymns speaking of redemption, love and eternal life.

Lilies, her favorite flowers adorned her casket. Candles around the casket flickered, showering her still features with a soft angelic light. Her favorite dress gave her an elegance that rivaled the living.

Family and friends attended, dressed to kill in black. They were all whom she hated in life, and yet here they were, celebrating her in death.

The boy thought that his mother would have been pleased with the arrangements.

If she wasn't dead.

* * *

His father wore his best black suit, the darkest sunglasses and his most expensive tie. A shield against the world and grief. Any emotion was deemed a weakness to be hidden from the circling vultures. He shook hands and nodded appropriately at the platitudes offered.

He did not seem to notice the small stoic figure standing by his side.

Nor did he attempt to touch him.

* * *

Rumors were spreading faster than wildfire.

_Everyone knows she killed herself._

_What pushed her over the edge? She found him in bed with his mistress, that's what._

_Her husband loved female company a little too much, if you know what I mean.._

_She isn't so innocent. I heard she was having an affair with the gardener. _

_She drank a little too much._

The little boy heard them all. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick them until they took back their words. Instead, he crawled under the table, shut his eyes tight and covered his ears with his fists, trying to block out the poison in the cultured voices.

* * *

He took his cues from his father. Everything his father has ever taught him, precious little as it were, were mantras he chanted daily to cope.

_Never cry. _

_Never show any weakness._

_Never need anyone, they'll only disappoint you._

_Never believe in love._

_Never assume that you matter to anyone else._

He repeated them daily in his head and _believed_.

He was his father's son, after all.

* * *

_I love reviews though )_


	2. Just Another Day

**Chapter 2 : The Past and Present Collide**

It was still early, but the NCIS office at the Naval Yard was already buzzing with activity. Special Agent McGee was hard at work at his desk, typing rapidly at his keyboard. The elevator doors opened with a swoosh and two NCIS Agents stepped out. The dark-haired male, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, bag pack on his back, was gesturing wildly with his hands, his facial resembling more like an excited 5 year old than a serious federal agent.

"Oh believe me, Katie. Women find men with hairy chests attractive. Makes them want to stroke it, like a cat. Me-oww … "

His partner, Special Agent Caitlyn Todd rolled her eyes and shuddered. "Oh puh-lease. More like yank it out. All that hair..yucks. God only knows what insects are hiding under all that… all that … _foliage_."

"Those Neanderthals you've been dating don't count, Kate. They barely remember to brush their teeth as it is," Tony dropped his bag pack beside his desk and nodded a hello to McGee. "Tell me something, Kate," Tony waggled an eyebrow. "Dating men with hygiene problems turn you on?"

"Very funny, DiNozzo," Kate stuck out her tongue at the grinning man.

"Come on Kate, admit it. A well toned hairy chest just turns women on."

"Oh? You speak from experience?"

"Need you even ask? I'll have you know, women find me incredibly sexy. The hair plays a big part."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Big being the operative word. You've got more hair on your front than some dogs I know.."

"You're just jealous you've never experience the sensation that is my hair," Tony smirked.

"I'll offer a prayer of thanksgiving immediately," Kate rebutted, snagging her chair and settling on it.

"For a chance to worship my body?"

Any retort Kate might have made was lost as Special Agent Jethro Gibbs appeared from the corner and slapped Tony the head in one swift well practiced motion without breaking stride. The coffee cup in his other hand didn't even wobble.

Tony yelped, clutching the back of his head. He shot a wounded look at Gibbs. "What was that for?"

"For behaving like a three year old."

"But it's not fair! You didn't even smack Kate.." Tony whined, and then stopped as the glare-of-doom focused on him. Deciding that dying a slow and painful death did not feature in his calendar today, he smiled weakly at his boss, then retreated back to the safety of his desk. McGee was openly laughing at him, only subsiding when Tony glared at him. From across the aisle, Kate smiled sweetly at him, not bothering to hide her glee. He scowled at her, about to say something when he saw that Gibbs was glaring at him again.

"DiNozzo.." The warning was clear in Gibbs's voice.

Tony quickly turned on his computer, pouting slightly. This was just NOT his day.

* * *

Turning his attention back to his computer, Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. They were an amusing pair and he really enjoyed listening to their verbal sparring. He'd rather die than admit it though. His smile rapidly turned into a frown when he took in the display on his monitor. 

_The application has performed an illegal operation ._

Giving into an urge to smack his computer, he whacked the offending object a few times but the message stubbornly refused to go away. Instead, that infernal crap of technology started to beep at him. Suppressing an urge to throw the damn thing out of the window, he did the next best thing.

"McGee!"

"Ah…Yes, Boss?"

"Fix this… this… piece of junk! Now!"

Tony was almost tempted to laugh at McGee's trapped expression but thought better of it. Gibbs was best unprovoked when he was in one of his moods. Staying silent and avoiding eye contact seemed the best method of self-preservation. The bowed heads of agents around him showed that everyone in the office knew it too.

The phone on Gibb's desk rang with a loudness that made everyone jump. Scowling at the phone like it was the source of all his technological problems, Gibbs picked it up with a curt "Gibbs". He listened for a few seconds before slamming it back down with more force than necessary. He pointed one finger at DiNozzo and Tony froze, almost expecting lighting to sizzle out from the digit.

"What have you done now?" Gibbs asked in a soft dangerous voice.

"Me?" Tony ignored the fact that his voice squeaked. "Nothing, Boss! I swear.."

Gibbs gave him a disbelieving look, turned and started for the stairs.

"DiNozzo! MTAC! Now!"


	3. An Unwelcome Blast From The Past

_I think if I were to fit this story in the NCIS continuality, it would have to be in late Season 2 just before SWAK. Please R & R!_****

**Chapter 3 : An Unwelcome Blast From The Past**

_

* * *

__Gibbs: Yeah, DiNozzo was a Baltimore cop before coming to us._

_Stan Burley: Is that right? How long?_

_Tony: Almost two years._

_Stan Burley: And before that?_

_Tony: Philly PD._

_Kate: Eighteen months, right?_

_Tony: There were extenuating circumstances._

_-High Seas-_

* * *

McGee shot a questioning look at Kate,"What's that all about? 

She shrugged, her eyes concerned as they watched DiNozzo running, trying to catch up with Gibbs before the MTAC doors closed. "Who knows? I don't think it's about a new case, though. But I do know one thing, McGee. You had better fix Gibb's computer before he gets out."

Fixing Gibbs's rapidly beeping computer without his boss hovering over his shoulder was a god-sent. The abused machine only needed a reboot and a loving hand to get it purring again. That took barely five minutes of his attention but when he looked up, the MTAC doors were still firmly shut. He sighed, no excuse not to get on with his paperwork. Another 10 minutes passed before he heard Kate call him name.

"McGee, lets go. Gibbs wants us in MTAC."

* * *

_Expect the unexpected._

McGee wasn't sure if it was one of Gibbs's many rules or it was just something he picked up as a part of Gibbs's team. But of all things, of all improbable events and scenarios he could have concocted in his head, this was not it. Maybe Gibbs read one too many fiction novels.

_**A dead serial murderer from Philadelphia wants to talk to Tony on the phone or he wouldn't divulge the location of the latest girl he kidnapped. **_

Right.Judging from the expression on Kate's face, she couldn't quite believe it either. Who could blame her? It all sounded so surreal, like something out of a crime novel. Hmm.. speaking of crime novels….. Too late McGee heard his name called. And judging from the irritated tone in Gibbs's voice, it sounded like his boss had spoken more than once. The head slap that followed was not unexpected.

"McGee! Pay attention. We do not have much time. The phone call will be patched through from Philly in another 20 minutes. I need you to get with Abby and trace that call," Gibbs barked in a tightly controlled voice. "Kate, Philly PD has sent us details about the latest victims. Go through their files and compare them with Tony's records 6 years ago. Give me the highlights in 10 minutes. MOVE. NOW."

Before hightailing it out of MTAC, Tim spared a sympathetic glance at the hunched dark haired figure. Poor Tony. These things always seemed to happen to him.

* * *

Gibbs took a big gulp from his extra large coffee cup. After all that had transpired over the last half hour, he thought he deserved it. MTAC was cocooned in darkness, its giant screen an inky black, awaiting the next transmission before springing to life. The flicker of light from the various monitors and panels caused strange shadows to play hide and seek amidst the walls and carpeted floor. Almost peaceful even. The lull before the storm. 

Gibbs crumpled the paper cup in his hands before stuffing it into his pocket. The files Kate procured laid opened on his lap. He squinted at the figure huddled in the seat next to him, starring blankly at nothing.

"Tony?"

The haunted look in those green eyes tore at his soul. A tide of anger rose up within him. He suppressed an overwhelming urge to shoot one Lt Moore, and used the anger to clear his head.

"What do you have?" Gibbs purposely kept his tone neutral and emotionless. This wasn't the time nor the place to be all touchy feely and Tony didn't need to be coddled right now. Gibbs needed him focused and functioning for what was coming. Treat this just like any other case. Tony straightened and visibly shook off all remnants of emotion as he became more business like. _Just like any other case, gotcha._

"The kidnappings started about 3 months ago, starting with a Melissa Gray, a student aged 21. She was found dead in a dumpster as well as the next victim, Clarissa Yung, 30, a nurse and the next, Eva Gomez. Another 5 women were found in dumpsters which were later tied to this serial killer – a prostitute, yoga instructor, another student, a homemaker and a waitress. Cause of deaths ranged from severe beating to drowning. The victims' profiles suggested no commonalities that would suggest a pattern. All victims were grabbed from public places like gas stations and shopping mall parking lots, usually between 10.30 pm to 11 pm. No witnesses and security recordings came up with nothing. The killer knew where to find the camera's blind spot. The crime scenes were clean, even the dumpsters where the victims were eventually found. Philadelphia PD started connecting the murders with the Davidson murders when they noticed that all the victims had a cross carved on to their right shoulder blade. The modus operandi also fit the Davidson signature from 5 years ago, well, except for the phone calls. They figured it was a copy cat since John Davidson hung himself in prison a week after we got him. Until 3 days ago, when they got a phone call from the creep, asking for me. Said he left his latest victim alive as a show of faith, that the next time he calls in 3 days, I had better be on the line or else. PD found Shelly Clarkson alive in a small clearing tied to a tree, beaten half to death. She would probably be dead if they had arrived another 30 minutes later. They had the voice from the phone call analyzed and the lab techs were 99 sure it was compatible with the voice from the calls in the Davidson case," Tony recited, pausing only to massage his forehead, clearly having a headache. "You know the rest."

Gibbs nodded. The night before, Melissa Faren, daughter of prominent politician Senator Thomas Faren disappeared. Her car was found abandoned in a gas station with the engine still running. There was a note left on the front seat – _Make sure he answers the phone or she dies. _Hence the highly unpleasant teleconference call this morning. The police were already under tremendous pressure to solve the high profile case, add a political twist to it and things simply imploded.

"Back then, Davidson would call me after a girl went missing. He'd call with clues and we'd bust our butts to solve them to get to the girls on time. He would never speak to anyone else but me. He was so good that it was a fluke that we actually caught him. By the time we got him, there were already 30 victims. We'd always suspected that Davidson had a partner, it wasn't Davidson who made those phone calls but Davidson killed himself before telling us. The murders stopped though so I got a commendation for solving the case in spite of his attempts to get me fired and he got none of the glory. So he started telling everyone that I screwed up, got the wrong guy. He openly stated that he believed Davidson too stupid to commit those murders. Enough people believed him. He was a good cop, well liked with 20 years in the force and I was this wet behind the ears rookie. He hated me from the get go because he thought I was a prissy, spoilt rich kid playing cop. My life became even more …" DiNozzo gave a hollow laugh. "..difficult. And now, with Davidson dead and these new murders, everyone is going to think Moore is right."

Gibbs sighed inwardly as Tony buried his face in his hands. Whatever he was expecting when he stepped into MTAC, it certainly wasn't Tony's former superior, Lt Moore from Philadelphia PD up on the MTAC screen. He didn't miss the way DiNozzo's posture straightened, eyes hardened and the mask that turned the younger man's expression unreadable, his entire body preparing fight. There was a history between the two, a history of anger and hatred that not even 5 years and a hundred miles between them can soften. It didn't help that Moore railed at DiNozzo about what a screw up he was and if the girl died, the blood would be on Tony's hands. _Just because some psycho liked talking to him._

DiNozzo never actually spoke of the time he served in Philly but it wasn't hard to guess. His record had been littered with reprimands filed by his superior officer, everything from insubordination to recklessness on the job. Gibbs knew it was a personal vendetta, he has never seen such a drive to prosecute and humiliate someone. It was amazing DiNozzo actually managed to last as long as he did. The Davidson serial murderer case wasn't new to him.

The details were in DiNozzo's file, a period in his service record read like a list of what-Tony-did-wrong-today. It seemed like everything the kid generated an official reprimand ; _like_ _it was a crime just being alive. _Yet, it was DiNozzo who cracked the case, putting together clues like a damn jigsaw puzzle, hounded by a psychotic serial killer who thought it would be fun messing around with the young cop's head. While his supervisor composed beautifully crafted essays about how screwed up he was and why he should be fired. It hadn't been the cops versus the bad guy, it had been Tony versus the rest of the world. His own people hated him, hated him as much as the psycho out there carving young girls up. In their eyes, Tony was as guilty as the madman who called him every other night to gloat about the victims they weren't saving. They hated him because the bastard wouldn't talk to anyone but Tony. They detested him because this rookie newly transferred from Peoria who did what a bunch of jaded detectives couldn't do, _solve _the case. After that, he was probably on his way to being fired when he jumped ship to Baltimore PD. Not so strangely, that was when all reprimands _**stopped; **_instead of _careless, incompetent, failure _there were words like _brilliant, outstanding, courageous. _

"Tony," Gibbs said softly, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder, forcing the younger agent to look him straight in the eye. "Do _you_ think you made a mistake back then?"

Tony opened his mouth to agree but was silenced by a look from Gibbs. It was an important question, one that cannot be answered lightly. He took a deep breath, closed him eyes and inwardly started to reexamine what he knew about the Davidson case. Gibbs kept silent, but kept his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony was grateful; it kept him the strength to shift through the unpleasant memories to focus on the facts objectively.

He eyes flew open and for the first time since all this began, he smiled.

"No," Tony said with a certainty that he previously lacked. "I was right to arrest Davidson. He kidnapped and killed those girls, all the evidence proved it. He confessed. There might have been a second person, but Davidson was no innocent bystander like Moore believed."

Gibbs nodded with a small smile, his eyes a deep cerulean. "Attaboy, Tony." Tony felt something lift within him. Gibbs was no fool and seeing his boss's quiet confidence in him gave him the courage to face this straight on. He felt he could face a thousand Moores with Gibbs watching his back. Before he could express his gratitude, the MTAC tech approached them.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs. Incoming call for you from Philadelphia. Agent McGee is on standby to trace the call."

Both men stood and exchanged a look. Showtime.


End file.
